


Chosen and Claimed

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Soul Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saavik claims David completely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen and Claimed

David had grown accustomed to the way he had become her outlet for the tempestuous emotions that flowed through her blood. Ever since the wake for Mr. Spock, she had chosen him, claimed him as her own. Maybe it had begun before that, back in the test site for the Genesis project. But he felt it keenly, every time he ran his fingers along her so sensitive ears, every time she took him down to the bed.

They were nearing a point that they could not step away from. He was hopelessly lost to her, and the way she stayed within his arms even once the sexual frustration had been drained from her soul said that he was more than a convenience for her.

Knowing how close they were did not stop him from gasping in shock when he felt her place her fingers on his temple and cheekbone, in a positioning he had only ever seen, not felt. She was a hybrid, maybe it would not...and then she was within him, even as he was inside her. Their minds twined, her stronger one subsuming his human experiences, leaving him tasting the brutal childhood she had known, making him ache for the trust he was granted in touching her.

Straining against her mind, tasting more of it, as his hips bucked wildly against hers, he prayed that it could be endless, accepting her, giving himself. It was only after she collapsed to his chest, both of them spent and yet still savoring the whole of the other that he realized she had withdrawn her hand early in the loving.

He looked at her, trying to understand...and then he did, with no words but the soundless feel of completion still in their minds.


End file.
